


Finding Hope

by Juzosuke-Ishimondo (Aster_Nightingale)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, To the Moon-AU, but this angst is fluffy, congradulations!, if you know what that means, kind of, not at all actually, well..., you get sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Nightingale/pseuds/Juzosuke-Ishimondo
Summary: The Neo-World program...With the aid of AI technology, anyone can relive their entire life in a moment and die without regrets.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Celestia Ludenberg, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Finding Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating a multi-chapter work by making a oneshot.
> 
> Edit: Forgot to elaborate on a certain event in the story, and as someone who loves angst, I can't just be lazy and let that go.

The first case I was on was a peculiar one. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the former super high school level prefect turned prime minister, was a successful politician who was greatly loved by the nation. He had a wife, a son, and he had lots of friends along with an entire nation who would mourn him. Still, he came to them. 

"I have...only one regret," compared to the videos of his younger self, he hadn't changed much aside from becoming more mellow with age. Still, anyone would have been able to see the passion in his eyes. "I...I can't bring myself to say it now, please forgive me for that, but I have faith that you'll be able to figure it out when you proceed."

I nodded and assured him that I would do the best I could to make sure he died satisfied with the life he would dream of. He seemed pleased with my answer and assured me that it would be fine if he did. Even if this only became a mistake...a learning experience, he would be satisfied with that alone. I cried a bit knowing that the next time I would see the kind man would be while he was on his death bed.

It was a year later, but eventually, the time came. His wife didn't sound like I would have thought a wife should have sounded about her dying husband. She sounded almost...relieved? I couldn't describe it, though, I guess it was a marriage of convince. After all, there were no records of him dating anyone before his wedding appeared on the news. The apartment was rather plain, but it was easy to see that the rent had to cost more than my car. It seemed like an odd fit considering the demeanor of the man I met, but I guess everyone had their own tastes. Still, the rich mahogany furniture was a nice touch. I think I saw this kind of craftsmanship only from a certain carpenter. Where though? I think the company was named after a gemstone or something...Whatever, right now, I should focus on setting up the equipment and getting to work. I spoke a bit with his wife and son, but they didn't seem to know what Ishimaru's regret was. Well, I was about to find out from the man himself anyway, so that wasn't a big deal, but I would have liked more to go on than nothing.

I woke up in a simple apartment. It was neat and tidy, but it was much more...plain. I read in my manual that sometimes the most recent memories could take place in areas other than where they actually took place. I guess this was one of those moments. Upon closer inspection, I could tell that the apartment was from a poorer part of Tokyo...His childhood home, maybe? Either way, I found him sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of green tea.

"I apologize, I wasn't expecting company. Would you like some tea as well?"

"No, thank you. I'm with the Neo-World program. You sent for me a long time ago, remember?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yes, I do," he took a sip of his tea. "I don't regret the life I've lived. My marriage wasn't always happy, though, we grew to like each other at least. I don't regret my son, either." He smiled fondly. I made a mental note that his son was the good part of his marriage. "It's unfortunate for me that I am homosexual."

I was surprised to say the least. "But...you married a woman," I said dumbfounded.

He gave me a patient smile. "Yes, it was to cover up my sexuality and my...previous relationship." He sighed. He seemed so tired. I reached out a hand for him. He took it with a grateful smile. "I just want to die with him by my side. I don't care if it's only in this dream. I have to have him here. Please, I know it may be a lot, but-" 

I held up a hand to stop him. "It's nothing. Don't worry. I'll do my best to make that a reality for you here."

He gave me a wide smile, and I used the mug as a memento to get to his next memory.

The memories were usual enough. He watched the birds, read the news, read books, did chores, and...kendo? That one was unusual, but I wasn't here to judge or be jealous that a man old enough to almost be my grandfather was more buff than I could ever hope to be. Well, at least I learned his wife and son's names. Well, at least I wouldn't have to feel awkward about asking for them now. 

"Kiyo, have you heard about Takara's latest relationship?"

He nodded. "Yes, I spoke with him last night. A shame, really. I rather liked Miss Miwa."

She sighed. "Indeed. At this rate, we'll both be dead before we become grandparents."

"That may be for the best. I haven't forgotten about the time you taught our son blackjack."

"He was old enough to understand."

"Taeko, he was seven!"

They continued to bicker to each other. I didn't listen to it all. Still, they only sounded like friends at best, but they didn't sound like a couple. Of course, that could just be me, and I've never been the best at reading the room. Still, I couldn't linger. There wasn't a reason to.

The memories of an adult Kiyotaka were more interesting especially the memories of his retirement. I remember how disappointed the country was, but no one wanted to see the kind man work himself into an earlier grave than he probably already had. Still, the nation was heartbroken. He spent a lot of time at his father's grave and with another man. The man was his best friend, Mondo Oowada. They seemed to get along well, and I didn't really understand how things could have ended so badly...until I saw the memory. Kiyotaka wasn't paying attention...the light turned red, and a truck came and Mondo pulled him out of the way, but he fell in the road. Mondo died, and Kiyotaka blamed himself. 

"W-what? Oh, oh god, no, MONDO!" The truck had stopped and the diver had gotten out. People gathered around and gasped as Ishimaru cradled the broken body of his best friend. "Mondo, Mondo...oh God, why?!" He was sobbing. Eventually, his cries of the other's name couldn't be heard through his sobbing.

The truck driver and crowd just stared as the former prime minister sobbed. The police were called. The driver was taken into custody. Ishimaru spoke highly of his best friend at the funeral. Several people were there. I recognized some of them with the insignia. The Crazy Diamonds...Oh, Mondo was the former leader and one of the founders. That was...really amazing. Several other former Hope's Peak graduates spoke highly of him, too.

After the excitement died down, Ishimaru visited the grave. He was down on his knees in front of it. "I'm sorry," he whispered with guilt lacing every syllable. "I'm so sorry, Mondo. I...I should have paid more attention." He started crying. His words were obscured. "I...I s-should have paid attention! I'm sorry, Mondo! I'm so sorry!" He wiped his tears and struggled to compose himself. "If you hate me, I understand. I hurt you...and now, I killed you. I...I'm sorry..." He got up and walked away for now. He came back three times every year: the anniversary of the incident, Mondo's birthday, and the anniversary of their graduation from Hope's Peak. Every time he came back, he cried and begged for forgiveness. I made a note of all of this as I moved on to the next set of memories. 

His young adult years were boring...well, at least to me. Politics were never my forte, sorry, Kiyotaka. Still, it was interesting when Mondo visited. As it turned out, I was right about the marriage of convenience. Taeko Yasuhiro...or Taeko Ishimaru to me, married Kiyotaka for reasons she did not disclose and probably would never disclose. Kiyotaka agreed to hide his sexuality. At the time, there had been rumors of him being homosexual, and while he admitted to her that it was true, he didn't want that to ruin the life that he had worked so hard for. So, his boyfriend became his best man and his classmate became his wife. They both agreed and artificially inseminated one of her eggs with his sperm to create their pride and joy, Takara...their precious treasure, and they both agreed he was the best thing to come out of their shame of a marriage. I watched Takara grow up. I watched Kiyotaka cry during each milestone. One thing was for certain, Takara inherited his mother stoicism.

Still, it was hard watching Mondo and him break up.

"W-Whaddya mean we can'-"

"Mon-Oowada, please."

"Jus' tell me Kiyo, do ya not love me anymore?"

Kiyotaka said nothing for a long moment before he started crying. Mondo just held him for a long time. They talked more this time with solemn voices and sorrow lingering in every word. I stepped out when they started making love, "one last time" Oowada had said to convince him. I blocked out the noise as best I could while I moved on. I felt bad for him. Things were better now, but...well, it was too late to think about that now. The memories ended with a house. Turns out Oowada built him one, but after he got married, Kiyotaka gave it back to Oowada. Later on, I'd find out Oowada left it to his best friend, Yukimaru Takemichi, who now lived there with his own husband. Irony is pretty strong shit sometimes.

His teenage years were probably the best and the worst of his life. His grandfather had died, but he made so many friends. I learned from there that he never had any friends growing up due to his loud voice, his obsession with rules and regulations, his family name, his personality, etc. Still, he found people who...actually liked him. They may have not always showed it, but it was clear to even me that they cared deeply for the prefect. The sauna battle was the most interesting part of the memories. Considering how close they would later become, it was strange seeing those two so antagonistic at the beginning, but I guess that a bosozoku would clash with a prefect. Go figure, right? Right. Anyway, seeing them become friends and lovers so fast...Well, I'm both left emotionally drained and completely filled with envy, but that last one is beside the point. The concept of soul mates have been wrote about by countless romantics, but what they have...had, it was the closest thing I've ever seen or ever will see to the real thing. Either way, I started crying while I moved on. I had a bad feeling about his childhood.

Turns out, I was right. It was awful. The child Kiyotaka was beaten, mocked, isolated, and slandered. Every time he thought that something good was happening, life came and put the kibosh on that real quick. If it wasn't a fake friend who only talked to him on a dare, it was borderline just...discrimination for being born with his name. The worst memory he had was when his mother died. At the very least, he didn't have to watch her suffer as the doctors struggled to save her from her demise made with her own hands.

Still, as I gathered all the memories together. I looked at the request again. He didn't want anything besides Mondo being there for him in the end. That's all he wanted. He didn't want to forget all the pain, all the suffering, all the loneliness he went through. He just...wanted the man he loved and will probably love until the last half second to be there and hold his hand as he went on to the next life. Still, maybe I could...It was against regulations, but maybe regulations could be forgotten...just this once.

In the dream, Mondo didn't die. They didn't break up. I watched Kiyotaka marry Mondo. I watched Taeko Yasuhiro remain a friend, and she helped them pick out a child to adopt. Mondo continued working as a carpenter until he couldn't after an accident, and he became a house husband. He did chores, cooked meals, and kissed Kiyotaka every morning before work even if they had a fight the night before. Finally at the end of his life, he was surrounded by his husband, his friend, his son, and at least 3 dogs? Not sure how they fit in, but I wasn't complaining.

I met up with the Kiyotaka I met at the beginning. "Well, what do you think? Is this okay?"

He wiped away his tears and nodded.

"I see..." I wiped my own tears. "Well, good luck, okay? I'll project this to your consciousness."

He nodded, and I left the simulation.

I watched that kind old man die with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. As I spent the next moment watching his widow comfort their son, I wouldn't know I was completely unneeded for this. Unbeknownst to us all, Mondo Oowada was there the entire time, and as Kiyotaka Ishimaru passed from this world, he held the hand of the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or a comment. Thank you for your time. ^_^


End file.
